Political Steele
by lovesteele
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Steele provide round the clock security for a political convention. PWP One-shot set post Season 5.


Political Steele

Set Post-Season 5. Things are obviously going well for the duo.

* * *

Remington Steele Investigations found itself providing a little extra security for the Los Angeles County Republican Committee Convention in early 1988. It wasn't that the local candidates and political pundits needed the protection. It was more about the prank that some protesters had done four years ago that involved an overly large picture of Ronald Reagan doing some despicable things to an overly large inflatable globe. Seems that memory had stuck in the minds of convention-goers, and this year's committee head was in no mood for a repeat performance.

Steele watched from a corner of the convention hall while men and women drank impossibly large amounts of alcohol and talked of things not at all related to politics. He scowled as he noticed a large, robust man pinch the rear of a woman half his age.

"Political convention, my ass," he grouched under his breath.

"What was that?" Laura Steele asked as she, too, had seen the drunken man sexually harass the woman.

"Nothing, nothing. Just watching the entrance, per my assignment." He seemed bored, and Laura thought that maybe she and Mildred should have handled this without him.

"This case not serious enough for Remington Steele?" It was an old dig, but it worked nonetheless.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, Laura, it's a bunch of stuffy politicians who feel superior to everyone around them simply because of their class and power." She watched his face contort in disgust. "Absolutely nauseating," he added for good measure.

"Well, voting is a fundamental right-"

"I don't mean voting. I mean the 'superior than thou' attitude. It's worse than a lawyers' convention in here!" The man could find anything to complain about.

"Be that as it may, the Los Angeles County Republican Committee is paying our agency good money to prevent any embarrassment this year, and I intend to earn every penny of it by making sure the protesters don't interfere."

"I thought protesting was a fundamental right, too," he said. Touché.

"It is, as long as you don't trespass or vandalize the other side's property." Not that she would mind seeing what they could do with the overly large poster cutout of George H.W. Bush.

"Sounds more fun than this," he said and glanced out over the convention.

"As I recall, my dear husband, you weren't complaining about anything up in our room last night."

"And we were off the clock, as I recall. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Right," she told him as she remembered what they had done the previous night up in their room. And this morning if she wanted to be technical about it. She was sure the committee chair would have had a heart attack if she'd walked in on them unannounced.

"I'm going to check in with Chairman Martin. You can make yourself useful and walk the perimeter again."

"Wonderful," he muttered but left to make the rounds again.

Three hours later they were back in their room and the convention hall was locked up for the night. Their new intern, Matt Jacobs, fresh out of college, would stand guard overnight again. An off duty police officer was also moonlighting for some added security in addition to the hotel securityand extra police patrols.

"Once I become a citizen, I will make it a point to never attend one of these things," Steele said as he opened the door to their room.

"You can vote absentee, you know," Laura teased. She was secretly glad he wanted to begin the application process as quickly as possible.

She watched as her husband threw his keys and wallet on the bed and walked over to the window. He was looking at the desk that stood between him and the window with just a little too much interest.

"I have something a little more tantalizing than voting in mind, actually," she finally heard him say. He looked at her, then the desk.

"Oh?"

"Abusing our client's generosity comes to mind."

"Again? Last night and this morning weren't enough for you," she asked.

"That was hours ago!" he practically shrieked as he finally turned towards her. "You weren't complaining then, as I recall."

True. She hadn't resisted in any way and had actually instigated that morning's activities without any shred of guilt. His ability to bend the rules, ethically or otherwise, had finally rubbed off on her. Among other things.

"Besides, Room Service is going to take a while this time of night, so we have nothing but time . . ." Oh, he was really turning on the charm.

Laura's normally quick wit failed her and Steele seized the opportunity to pick her up and set her on the desk. The view out the window toward downtown Los Angeles was beautiful, but they both failed to notice. Instead, Laura's thoughts finally cleared and she welcomed his kiss. She loved this, knowing they could do whatever they wanted and there was no need to stop or worry about what was to come next. She let herself enjoy the moment as he hungrily deepened the kiss and explored her mouth. She noted the softness of his lips, the slick feel of his tongue as he explored and teased her. Hi hands skimmed over her sides, her chest, down to her thighs and back again, driving her crazy because he wouldn't settle on just one thing. He knew he was teasing her, and she knew that he knew she loved it, but tonight she wanted his hands caressing her, soothing the ache of her breasts. Flesh on flesh. Her nipples hardened at the thought and ached to be touched, rough, not like the whisper of a caress he was giving her. She was about to tell him to speed things up a bit when he suddenly pulled away to hike her skirt up around her waist. Oh, this was going to be goooooooood.

She watched him peel her hose and underwear off and toss them to the floor. Her hands reached for his belt, eager to help free him from his constraining trousers but he pushed her hands away. A quick tug on his belt, the sound of his zipper lowering and then he was there. She loved this moment, when he emerged, hard and long in front of her, but again she was surprised by him when instead of unbuttoning their clothes he roughly pulled her to him and thrust sharply inside her. She was thankful that her body was ready, so wet for him in anticipation.

His mouth was on hers again, his tongues tangling and then he was pulling out and then pushing back in, quickly without the usual grace and finesse his lovemaking contained. No, this was a side of him she rarely got to see. Not that she wasn't enjoying the moment. Once in a while he would lose control like this while they made love and become something resembling a feral beast. It secretly thrilled her that she could do this to him, make him into this incredible sexual creature. But, she knew that there was no way she'd come like this. So, she wrapped her legs around him as best she could and held herself over the desk so she wouldn't fall. He thrust into her quickly, steadily and she knew he was close. His mouth moved over her face, raining kisses anywhere he could, and then he was suckling her neck, gently biting her, all the while he kept moving, in and out, faster and harder as he lost control.

"I can't, Laura," was all he said before he thrust into her a final time and stilled. She felt his hands clench her waist again and then he went slack, almost falling against her. She tightened her legs around him again and soothed his trembling body. Soon, she felt him shift and he slipped out of her.

"I'm sorry, Laura. God. . . that was. . ."

"Intense."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing already," she gently scolded him. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. She knew he'd make it up to her in a bit. He took a step back and she could see the regret and love - and mischief in his eyes. She couldn't understand how she'd ever doubted his sincerity. When he turned away she was expecting him to get a warm washcloth so she could clean herself up and was shocked to see him grab a pillow off the bed and come back to kneel before her. By the time her brain clunked into gear he had his mouth on her, gently lapping at her folds. He'd done this once before, pleasuring her this way right after they'd made love. She'd been slightly horrified to find herself so turned on by a man that didn't mind tasting himself as he went down on her. She never thought men in real life would do such a thing.

He must have sensed how sensitive she was because he was being very gentle, licking her with long, slow flicks of his tongue. Good lord but she would die if he didn't get a move on. Soon, she needed more and begged him to fulfill the demands that her body was craving. Her arms ached from holding herself up and she watched as he moved over her, his arms curled around her thighs as he finally got to work.

"Please . . . please . . ." was all she managed to pant.

He could have held her on the edge all night, and she was more thankful than she had ever been in her life when he finally took mercy on her and worked to ensure her release.

She felt it starting, the warm glow that accompanied the firestorm as her body convulsed. She couldn't help herself and threw her head back as she came on the little desk there in front of the window. She tried not to strangle him and let her legs go slack as her body calmed. She thought she'd collapse onto the desk, but he was there to catch her and carry her over to the bed.

Laura closed her eyes and sighed as he moved towards the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, warm washcloth in hand. She watched him as he gently washed between her legs and along her thighs where the evidence of their coupling had escaped. The hair around his face was damp from where he'd washed. She was never more grateful to have the best sham marriage in the world.

"You didn't have to . . . but that was lovely," she thought to say.

"You're welcome, Love."

"Now perhaps we could order dinner?" She giggled as his realization became apparent.

"Oops. Let me do that. Why don't you draw us a bath and I'll join you in a moment? We can soak until the food arrives."

Laura rolled off the bed and noticed with some amusement that she still had most of her clothes on. He hadn't even unbuttoned her blouse. What a picture they must have made. She laughed to herself as she turned on the tap. Being good and thoroughly fucked, as there was no other word for what they'd just done. Him with his pants bunched around his thighs, her with her skirt hiked up. Like two people stealing a midday romp instead of a couple married for over a year, sham or no.

Laura perused the choices in bath oils and bubbles and selected a mild- scented oil laid out along the edge of the oversized tub. She added a tiny amount and adjusted the temperature of the water. She noted the jets surround three sides of the tub and smiled at the thought of getting a little back massage before dinner. The tub was more than big enough for two people, after being on her feet all day she felt it might be nice to use them. She'd been so tired last night that she'd barely managed to drag herself into the shower after they'd made love.

Laura stood and stripped as the tub continued to fill. She winced as she noticed the dark bruise on her reflection in the mirror. He'd claimed her as his own, once again. He was lucky she'd packed a shirt with a high collar so they wouldn't have to explain it to anyone. Maybe the drunk men in the convention would see it and consider her taken… on second thought, they'd probably just think she's a loose woman and double their efforts.

The perpetrator chose that moment to enter the bathtub. He stopped when he saw her scowl.

"I'm sorry," he told her again. "I'll be happy to explain it to anyone if you need . . . say it was the result of a tussle with an overzealous protestor?" Was that a question?

"I'm sure you would. It's no big deal." And it wasn't, really. Much.

"Ah, that's the mind-blowing orgasm you just had talking, Laura. I'm sure you'll be rightfully displeased with me in an hour so." Probably true, but nothing she hadn't dealt with before. Besides, she could give as good as she got.

"You're just lucky I have a turtleneck with me," she told him as a mini peace offering. "Care to tell me what that was all about out there?" She turned the water off and got in as he began to remove his clothes.

"Yes… well I thought the desk might be kind of interesting," he said as he tugged off his shirt. His pants and underwear followed. "I don't know. . . you smelled so good, and then all I could think about was having you, and there you were, ready, and I couldn't help myself. I knew I would be able to make it up to you… or you'd string me up."

"Did you hear me complaining?" Oh the water felt so nice.

"Not at all," he said as he climbed into the tub behind her. "Sometimes, I just remember what it was like to not be able to have you that way. I feel like… a starving man presented with a feast fit for king, you know? How lucky I am to have you, how much you love me. And then you're there and I want to lose myself in you. It's a lethal combination. Once minute I was ready to take things slow and the next . . . well. You know what happened next."

"Must be all those years of not letting you tear my clothes off. You finally snapped."

"True, if not for the fact that we regularly tear each other's clothes off these days."

"Delayed snapping, then," she told him. She thought about it for a moment before she asked "Do you still see me as a prude?" The seriousness of her tone surprised her.

"What? Heavens no! The last thing I'd think about you was that you had a prudish bone in your body . . . especially after what you did this morning," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I've never thought that about you, Laura. Really." He was always happy after a morning blow job. Her sorority sisters would be so proud.

She turned in his arms at his remark and told him to shut up and kiss her. Water sloshed through the tub as she moved over him. He was hard again and she wasted no time as she slid onto him in her usually controlled manner. She was still wet and swollen from before so he fit inside her with ease. This time, they paused and necked like a couple of teenagers before she began to move over him. His hands finally found her breasts and she groaned in pleasure as his fingers pinched and tugged her nipples just as she enjoyed . . .

Laura kept her rhythm slow, rising up and down to draw it out as long as possible. After a few more moments she felt him still her hips with his hands as he said "Mind if we switch positions?"

"Mmm . . okay," she said and slid off him. What did he want to do in here? There wasn't too much room to maneuver.

"Turn around," he told her. She hesitated.

"Trust me, Laura. Tonight is for doing things outside our norm. Let's live a little . . . like last week, if that's okay?"

Oh. Oh boy. She knew what he wanted. His eyes searched hers and she nodded. Last week he'd talked her into some unexplored territory, for the both of them, and they'd engaged in some sloppy, albeit surprisingly erotic, anal sex. Good girls did not like such things, she knew. It was not something she would have ever expected to do, let alone enjoy. And enjoy it she had.

"The warm water should relax you enough," he said she he gently caressed her backside, "but tell me if I need to stop, all right?"

She nodded and began to tremble as she knelt at the edge of the tub. She felt him come up behind her and pull her hips back towards him.

"All right, Love?"

"Yes," she whispered, excited beyond measure. The anticipation was killing her. She anticipated the pain and willed her body to relax. It would only be temporary.

"Just relax," he soothed as though he knew what she were thinking.

"Yes," she said again, mostly to herself. Oh God. He was there pushing against her. He felt huge and again she wondered how he'd be able to fit this way. She felt the head of his shaft pierce her, and the pain was intense but quick.

She forced herself to relax and felt him slide deeper inside. His groan gave away his emotion, and she pushed her hips back, pushing him further inside her. It was unlike anything she could have imagined. It was wicked. It was so deliciously wrong that she was certain she'd die from the pleasure of it. She felt him bend over her, panting, and she knew he was using every shred of control he had not to hammer into her again.

"So good," he mumbled, "Laura . . . give me a minute."

She stilled and let herself adjust to the awkwardness of it. Soon he slowly withdrew and then he was back inside her, filling her in this most unusual way. This time he didn't stop and they set up a slow rhythm, careful not to hurt her. She felt her pelvic bone brush against one of the jet holes and moaned in pleasure. She moved a shaky hand to flip the jets on and gasped as the water gushed towards her. They'd made love in his whirpool tub many times before they'd moved in together. It was one of her favorite memories of his old place.

"Yeah," he whispered from behind her. She shifted an inch or two, not easy being taken from behind with a heavy man draped over her. The water hit her directly where she wanted, and moments later she felt her orgasm crash down upon her. Her body quaked around him, different than normal but heaven nonetheless. It was an odd feeling, but the power of her orgasm outweighed any discomfort.

He followed a few moments later, grunting as he pushed into her a final time. He stilled and she imagined him emptying himself into her and she circled her hips in front of the jet again, bringing herself off again, though this time not as intense. She winced as he slid from her and settled back down into the water.

She slowly sank back into the water, knees protesting all the while. Oh god she'd been taken every way imaginable today and was sure she'd not be able to move in the morning. He looked at her with his usual grin. Smug bastard. She sat in a daze and watched as he cleaned himself with the soap bar under the water. When he was done he replaced the soap and noticed her watching him.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know."

"Carrie Fisher to Harrison Ford. The Empire-"

"Strikes Back. I know. It's one of my favorites."

"Great sequel. Most sequels pale in comparison to the originals. All I could think about was how would she get him back? Great movie," he said, suddenly lost in the haze of the big screen.

The knocking at their door interrupted his thoughts and Laura was surprised the hotel gotten their order done so fast.

"Figures."

"Glad to see our luck hasn't completely changed, Mr. Steele."


End file.
